mi vida termina pero es el comienzo de otra mejor
by La.Imaginacion.Vuela
Summary: Bueno Me Llamo Isabela Swan Pero me gustan que me digan Bella y todo comenzo con solo 12 años
1. Chapter 1

Bueno Me Llamo Isabela Swan Pero me gustan que me digan Bella mi madre se llama René No le gusta su apellido de viuda dice que le hace sentir vieja Bueno pero todolo Bueno tiene que acabar algunas vez a mi termino lo bueno a los 12 peor todo empezó a los 8 años


	2. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1: recuerdos

Pov Bella

Bueno Me Llamo Isabela Swan Pero me gustan que me digan Bella mi madre se llama René No le gusta su apellido de viuda dice que le hace sentir vieja Bueno pero todolo Bueno tiene que acabar algunas vez a mi termino lo bueno a los 12 peor todo empezó a los 8 años

Flash Black

Toso empezó a los 8 años estaba sentada en el banquillo del piano de mama ella quería que tocara

-Bella cariño por favor toca algo-Rogaba Mama -No Puedo me suelen mis dedos –Le rogaba -Bella yo se que puedes eso un dolor luego pasara –Me volvía decir René -Mama para me duelen mis huesos es como si ardieran y no aguanto-Lugo de eso todo se volvió negro es lo único que recuerdo después de eso pasaba en el hospital pero se quito

Fin Flash Black

Estaba acostada en esa cama de hospital ya que ese era mi nuevo hogar estaba cansada de luchar ya no tenia fuerzas de seguir luchando por quien iba lucha si no tenia a nadie solo a René. Pero René solo venia 3 veces al año ya que se volvió a casa y tener otro hijo ya no se preocupa por mi todavía recuerdo ese día.

Flash Black

-Bella cariño sabes desde que murió Charlie hemos de estar solas las 2 pero conocí a alguien se llama Phil –Dijo René muy emocionada

-ha Si y se puede saber cuando y por que me lo dices a hora-Le dije ya estando un poco mas atenta a su conservación y donde la iba a llevar el punto de esta conversación -Bueno ya nos conocemos harto y nos vamos a casar bella- me dijo y para mi se me vino el mundo encima y otra vez todo se volvió negro

Fin Flash Black

Luego de ese recuerdo me acuerdo que estoy aquí quiero salir quiero otra vez. Salir, jugar, andar en bicicleta no se tocar otra vez ese piano pero no quiero que me traiga recuerdos ya que todo paso en ese piano momentos felices recuerdos tristes malos mas o menos todo en mis cortos 17 años vivía hay solo hasta los 12 viví mi vida normalmente después de eso René me acordaba todos los días lo que no podía hacer nada lo que yo hacia antes como nadar era mi pasión nadar hasta que me descubrieron eso

Flash Black

Han pasado 4 años desde que me dio el primer dolor de huesos a hora tengo 12 años y que me descubrieron leucemia por que el mundo es tan cruel y ¨Dios por que lo hizo que le hice mal por que me castigaron a lo mejor no debí a ver –No crees bella-Me dije mentalmente

-Bella Vamos apúrate vamos a perder la hora con el medico-Me Grito René -Ya Voy espera un poco-Desconecte el celular del cargador y baje

-hay bella que voy hacer contigo siempre escuchando ese grupo de AC/DC –Dijo René molesta por mi música -Hay déjame por favor déjame vivir tranquila-Me reí -Hay bella que vamos hacer contigo –Dijo René subiéndose al auto

1Hora después

Isabella Swan –Llamo una enfermera

-Mama estoy nerviosa por que vengo al doctor no estoy enferma entiende-Le dije por 5 vez

-Bella hija sabes no tienes por que alterarte solo es un examen de rutina –dijo calmadamente sobándome el pelo

Bueno Isabella vamos a ver que es lo que tienes a ver sácate la ropa quede en ropa interior

Levanta los brazos –Dijo el Doctor -Levante los brazos

A Ver date una vuelta-me dijo el doctor -Hay esta el problema Señora Swan usted ve esos moretones

-Si Doctor-Dijo René preocupada -Bueno esos moretones son manchas que se pueden definir como…. –y callo dé repente

Isabella puedes salir un rato –Me dijo mirándome como con pena y lastima –Bueno eso es raro que un doctor te mire como pena te mande para afuera pasaron 30 minutos y René salió llorando a abrazarme

-Mama que pasa-le Dije a René -Bella abrázame solamente te lo diré en casa

Fin Flash Black

Así que me pare de mi cama y con mi suero mi querido suero que sarcástica camine, camine, no se cuanto pero me acorde de otro recuerdo cuando vi una niña con su mama

-Mama que es lo que pasa por que lloras llorar no es bueno-pregunto la niña más o meno de 10 años

-Hija lo que pasa es que estas enferma es una enfermedad que con el tiempo te acostumbraras vamos por un helado-Esa madre como se le ocurre decirle así a su hija que tiene una enfermedad grave y le dice con el tiempo te acostumbraras yo tengo 17 y todavía no me acostumbro a esta maldita enfermedad

Flash Black

-Mama dime que es lo que tengo por que se me cae el pelo por que vamos a esa clínica siempre por que vomito sangre mama –pregunte otra vez

-Bella sabes que estas resfriada eso siempre pasa cuando uno se resfría y tu sabes que siempre estas resfriada-me dijo René pero lo que no entiendo es por que ella cuando se resfría no le pasa lo mismo que a mi

-Bella cariño apúrate vamos deja de pensar y sabes no quiero que vuelvas a preguntar que es lo que te pasa ya por que ya estoy cansada de repetir lo mismo por favor-ME dijo René casi enojada

-Ok mama-Le dije escuchando AC/DC Back in Black –mi grupo favorito alguna vez me comprare una camiseta con su nombre

-Bella por favor escúchame –Me repetía otra vez Rene Pero justo me vino un mareo

-René tengo gansa de vomitar –Le dije ya conteniéndome el vomito me colocaron una fuente al lado mío y vomite sangre y comencé a sangrar de narices y todo se volvió negro

Fin Flash Black

Desde ese día paso en el hospital después descubrí que tenía cáncer a los 2 días que me hospitalice a la enfermera se le quedo mi ficha por que salió a hablar por celular y desde ese día René viene a lo mas 5 días por meses o año y a hora que se caso y tiene un hijo se olvido por siempre por mi a veces planeo como suicidarme por que pienso-Bella que haces aquí deberías estar en un cementerio en vez de ese carísima clínica -pero que le vamos a hacer si la vida es injusta tener un nuevo hermano para mi es lo peor por que cuando viene me come todo digamos que no soy buena para comer pero siempre me traen comida para mi el se la termina comiendo René lo reta ni lo castiga por lo meno castigándolo no traerlo mas ya que para mi es un infierno cuando vienen es como si mi mundo se va para patas arriba

Flash Black

-Bella tienes visita-Me dijo la enfermera Ángela

-Gracias por avisarme Angie ya que me podre preparar para ver a Lucas ya que se come todo-Angie solo rio -tienes razón-Y salió riendo

-Bella cariño hace tiempo que no nos vemos te extrañe harto –ME dijo René Abrazándome yo también los extrañe y sobre todo a ti Lucas extrañe que te comieras mi comida pensé

-Yo también lo extrañe-Les dije lo mejor que pude

-Lucas te extraño harto diciendo todos los días cuando iremos a ver a bella –Dijo Phil

-Bella hermana mía te extrañe sabes trajimos chocolates a ti te gustan los chocolates-Me pregunto como cómplice de comérselos Lucas tiene solo 7 años es blanco su piel no están pálida como la mía sus ojos son un azul y su pelo es rubio cuando grande será todo un galán o un patán por su forma de ser

Fin Flash Black

Ok me di cuenta que eso fue hace 1 año René cuando me dijo que si iban a casar ya estaban casados después de eso me entere que habían adoptado a un niño la vida es cruel y yo como siempre me enteraba de las ultimas no entiendo como han pasado 7 años la edad de Lucas cuando tenia 12 mama ya había conocido a alguien me interne en el hospital adopto a un niño de 3 años con Phil luego de eso a los 15 se caso con Phil y recién me dice a mi a los 16 años bella sabes me caso con alguien si ya se avía casado y cuando me entere me entere por las noticias ya que Phil es un jugador de ligas mayores de beisbol esa no es una forma de enterrarse no esta es mi vida es la peor no es la peor pero para mi si todos lo que estamos enfermos su vida es la peor pero que vamos hacer


	3. Chapter 2

Pov. Bella

-Oye que haces aquí vestida así deberías estar en cama o en tu habitación-me dijo una voz que sonaba como campanas

-No te conozco como te llamas-Le dije a la oscuridad

-me llamo etmmet –Dijo y salió de la oscuridad era alto y con muchos músculos su pelo era de rulos negro pero sus ojos eran cafés dorados me llamaron muchas su atención

-Oye no me dirás tu nombre ya que yo te dije el tu yo pero deberías comer algo estas muy delgada que digamos-me dijo haciendo gestos con su mano y no aguante las ganas de reírme y me reí en su cara hace mucho tiempo que no me reía así

-Me Llamo Isabella pero dime Bella, Isabella es de muy vieja

-tienes razón pero dime por que te ríes de mi –me dijo haciendo un berrinche que tierno y me dio mas gana de reírme

-Oye para de verdad que estas viva por que estas muy pálida y con ojeras-me contesto -pero dime tu que tu también estas igual que yo o peor que yo jajjajaj pero de verdad que no estas enfermo y que haces aquí y por la razón que estoy aquí es que me aburrí en mi cuarto igual que ayer así que decidí dar una vuelta ya que mi vida ya no tiene sentido

-te apetece que vamos a la cafetería de la clínica y nos tomemos un café y me cuentes que te paso

Y así caminamos entre anécdotas y risas hacia a la cafetería hace mucho tiempo que nadie me hacia reír como lo hacia Emmet

-Llegamos me dijo-Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se la hacia un hoyuelo

-Que quieres una café un waffles un jugo una manzana o que se yo ¿que comes?-me dijo algo nervioso

-Em... nada solo un jugo -no tenia mucha hambre que digamos ya que no como mucho me da exactamente lo mismo así que un jugo no mas pensé

-entonces un jugo será para Bell´s te gusta mi nuevo apodo bella es como decir vella así que yo te llamare Bell´s

-me gusta tienes razón bella es ya común para mi pero solo tu me dices así será nuestro apodos secretos yo te diré Oso te gusta y Emi también me gustan los 2-le dije me miro con lo ojos bien abiertos

-bell´s Emi es como de niña cámbiame por otro d que si si si si si si si-dijo haciéndome un gran puchero

-No. A mi me gusta como te suena y mi jugo no me lo haz traído me engañase no hay jugo era solo para distraerme Emi no eres un policía en secreto que bienes a ver como estoy-pregunte

-Hay bella bellita que vamos hacer contigo tu y tu imaginación y tu jugo ya lo pedí sabes me caíste súper bien

_2horas despues_

-Así que bella por que estas en este hospital –pregunto

-Bueno a mi me detectaron leucemia a los 12 años así que estoy desde los 13 desde que me internaron a veces ya no conozco el mundo exterior no me acuerdo solo me acurdo de la casa de forks. Aquí en Seattle solo conozco el hospital mi madre esta en florida con su nuevo marido u nuevo hijo se que es muy pronto para contarte pero contigo me diste confianza a ni uno mas que e las enfermeras que saben todo lo que pasa en este hospital así que a ti te cuento por que ya te considero un amigo por lo meno yo te considero pero tu no se si me consideras una amiga en tan poco tiempo no se un día llevamos como amigos y yo me abrí contigo al tiro será que contigo siento confianza pero sigamos bueno entonces mama se cambio de casa y me dejo a mi en hospital creyendo que yo no sabría pero como el hospital se corre todo el rumor en un segundo y desde entonces vienen como máximo 5 veces al mes o al año pero casi nunca hablo con nadie en excepción tu así que esa es mi historia a lo mejor te di pena pero no me de tu lastima ni tu pena por que a mi ya no me afecta y se que seguiré viva a aunque tenga que morir para ser feliz lo hare .

-Bella eres muy valiente para pensar positivamente ya que muchas personas con tu enfermedad solo quieren morir por que dicen que al final todos mueren que esta enfermedad no tiene cura-Dijo Etmmet

-No tienes por que luchar a veces pienso pero me digo pero te puedes sanar o vivir no le des la razón a la muerte tienes que vivir muchas veces planeo como suicidarme o muchas veces me rindo pero mi mente dice No BELLA TU TIENES QUE SEGUIR NO SEAS IGUAL AL RESTO

-Eso es Luchar bella por que hay personas que se dejan caer tu nunca te dejes caer o no dejes luchar y si tienes por quien luchar a partir desde a hora que soy yo **Tu oso Juro desde a partir desde este día que Yo estaré para ti no importa que hora serán yo voy a llegar entendiste yo estaré hay como tu hermano o como tu amigo pero yo te considero mi hermana pequeña a quien yo debo cuidar aunque llevemos un día –**dijo sonriéndome desde hace tiempo no tenia que me hablara así el es mi hermano mayor que siempre quise tener mi hermano mayor suena bien me dije mentalmente

-Etmmet ya eres mi hermano mayor oso gigante tu pequeño discurso cursi improvisado me llego te quiero eres el mejor hermano oso mayor que e tenido ¿que hora es?

-Son exactamente las 19:30 de la tarde así que señorita la iré a dejar a su suite de este hotel-Dijo sonriéndome

-Esta Bien señor oso acompáñeme a mi Suite de Este hotel donde vivo desde los 13 años –Le dije sonriendo

-Hay Belly Bell´s Que vamos hacer contigo y tu imaginación-Me dijo burlándose de mi

-A ver señor oso quien empezó con así que señorita la iré a dejar a su suite de este hotel-Le dije haciendo una pequeña imitación a su voz

-hay bella tu imitación a mi voz no sonó sexy como la mia-Sonrio a no mas poder de reír

-pues mi voz es de chica como tu voz va a sonar como de chica si eres chico eso si seria muy raro en ti –le dije riéndome

-O pequeña enferma mental contigo no hay caso Jajajajajjaajaj-Se rio de mi

-Ríete de mi ya te quiero ver cuando estén encerrado en un manicomio riéndote como el guasón y te acusen de loco y dañar a las persona con tus bromas-le dije riéndome

-Hay bella mejor te voy a dejar a Tu habitación-me dijo empujándome

-Me estas echando o te estas despidiéndote de mi o Etmmet y yo creía que me querías me hieres harto –le dije sacándome una lagrima imaginaria

_1 Hora después_

-Bueno estas es mi habitación 666 piso 3 –Le dije

-Bella no te haz dado cuenta que tiene el numero del diablo 666 y mas encima piso 3 que mas no te da miedo yo no pienso entrar hay-Me dijo desde la puerta dando media vuelta

-Etmmet como puedes ser tan miedoso solo es un numero una coincidencia peor tienes razón es raro –Le dije ya conteniéndome la risa alguien tan grande como Etmmet a veces es tan pequeño como un niño pequeño peor que edad tenia Etmmet No me acuerdo

-Etmmet que edad tienes se me olvido-Le dije con una ceja alzada

-18 Solo 18 para que veas no se me notan –ME dijo sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-Bueno te espero a lo mejor mañana vienes-le dije esperanzada

-are todo lo posible pero no prometo nada pequeña descansa

–Dio me día vuelta y se fue por el final del pasillo este ha sido uno de los mejores día de mi vida nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con alguien será que al fin me sentí querida por un lado de mi casa lo único que extraño es mi pino de cola extraño sus teclas y contarle todo lo que me pasaba me dio depresión en este momento en solo acordarme en mi piano Bueno este será el fin de este día pero mañana le sigue otro mejor.


End file.
